gleefandomcom-20200222-history
One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home
One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home by Barbra Streisand/Dionne Warwick is a mash-up, featured in Home, the sixteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by April and Will. They sing it when April invites herself to sleep over. They both sing that they should be happy their respective relationships are over because they were bad (April was a mistress, and Will was lied to). But, as the song says: "all they do is cry." The song is also a reprise of A House Is Not a Home, that Kurt and Finn sing earlier in the episode. Lyrics April: One less bell to answer One less egg to fry One less man to pick up after I should be happy But all I do is cry Will: Cry, cry, no more laughter April: Oh, I should be happy Will: Oh, why did she go? April: I only know that since he left my life's so empty (Will: Oh, oh) Though I try to forget it just can't be done Each time the doorbell rings, I still run April and Will: I don't know how in the world April: To stop thinking of him Will: I should be happy April: 'Cause I still love him so I end each day the way I start out (Will: I start and end each day crying) Crying my heart out Will: One less bell to answer April: One less egg to fry One less man Will: One less man April: To pick up after Will: No more April: No more laughter April and Will: No more love April: Since he went away Will: Since she went away April: Since he went away, oooh A chair is still a chair Even when there's no one sitting there Well, I'm not meant to live alone Turn this house into a home When I climb the stair and turn the key Oh, please be there Still in love with me Will: One less bell to answer April: Each time the doorbell rings, I still run Will: One less egg to fry April: I'm lucky I've got one less man Will: One less man April: To pick up after Will: No more April: No more laughter April and Will: No more love April: Since he went away Will: Since she went away April: Since he went away April and Will: All I do is cry Trivia *Naya Rivera stated this song was her favorite song from Season One at the Comic-Con 2010. *Matthew Morrison and Kristin Chenoweth reprised the song at the 2011 MusiCares gala, which honoured Barbra Streisand. *Kristin sings this song on her 2012 concert tour with backup singer/dancer Will Taylor. *Kristin had previously sung and recorded A House Is Not A Home for the Broadway show Promises, Promises. * This song is not an original mash-up by Glee, but rather by Barbra Streisand. Gallery 0116-willapril.jpg music-onelessbelltoanswer.jpg onelessbelltoanswerhouseisnotahome.png one-less-bell-to-answer-glee-kristin-chenoweth.jpg one-less-bell-to-answer.jpg gleehome3.jpg normal_Glee_1x16_228.jpg OneLessBelltoAnswer555.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo1_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo2_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo3_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo4_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo5_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo6_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo7_r1_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo13_r1_400.gif tumblr_lxt4o2vHBy1qb6d6eo14_r1_250.gif onelessbell.gif one less bell to answer.png Portal-Home Toll.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by April Rhodes Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One